Last Night
by Sosoru
Summary: My first TP fic reposted. No changes have been made. R and R


This is a songfic about Pan and Trunks. I was listening to my Montell Jordan CD and his song "Last Night" inspired me. I think the title is suggestion enough, but just incase, this one is a little lemony.   
  
  
~ Seven AM when reality set in ~  
  
  
Pan rolled onto her back and squinted her eyes. The rays of sun invaded the room, making it way too bright for a person who was still half sleep. Irritated, she pulled the sheets over her head. Unable to rest, she threw the sheets off of her and sat up in her bed. 

"What did I do last night," she thought, covering her eyes with her hands. She ran her fingers through her raven hair and stood up. Groggily, she walked over to the window and gazed out over Capsule Corp. She saw Vegeta sparring with Trunks, who seemed distracted. She shuddered and walked into the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her, she began to recollect the events of the night before.  
  
  
~ Last Night, we said and did some things, we shouldn't did… ~  
  
  
She and Trunks had been sparring vigorously that afternoon, as they always did. Trunks enjoyed boxing with the demi-saiyan. Pan was deadly beauty. She had matured from the over zealous pre-teen that helped save her grand-pa to an articulate, intelligent young woman. Still, she had the insatiable urge to fight, the sign of a true Saiyan. Pan had yet to reach Super Saiyan, but that does not mean she didn't give Trunks a run for his money. Every kick was blocked, every hit was answered. The pair battled in midair. Trunks tried to punch her, but Pan phased behind him and struck him in the back, which sent him hurling towards the ground. Before he landed, Pan phased to the ground and punched him back into the air. Having enough, Trunks rolled out of the punch and shot a Ki blast at her. Flying up, she tossed the blast aside and kicked   
him in his side. This time, he caught her leg and whipped her around, sending her flying. Pan quickly recovered and charged straight for Trunks. Instead of hitting him, she forced him to the ground. As the dust cleared, the pair stood facing each other, panting. Trunks raised his hands in surrender and Pan smiled. She walked over to her duffel bag, pulled out two towels and handed one to Trunks. 

"You're getting old," she teased as she walked passed him. Trunks laughed and followed her into Capsule Corp. 

"You aren't getting any younger yourself, Pan. You're practically an old lady!" Pan turned around and threw her towel in his face. She giggled as he chased her through the building, finally cornering her in his quarters. They laughed as the rolled from the door, to the couch, then to the floor, all the while Trunks tickling Pan mercilessly. Her shoulder length hair tangled with his long lavender hair as he finally pinned her down on her stomach. They both attempted to catch their breath.

"You better take back what you said," Trunks warned, "You know I'm not that much older than you." Pan glanced at him through the corner of her eye. 

"You are fourteen years older than me," she teased, "I'd say you're ancient." Trunks took his free hand and tickled her. She wriggled under him in protest and managed to roll over. They tumbled all over the floor until they hit the wall. Trunks, facing Pan, collapsed in laughter on top of her. She laughed as well, placing her hand on her forehead. As their laughter died down, Trunks looked at Pan with his deep blue eyes. She smiled as her heart still raced from all the commotion. Her chest heaved up and down and Trunks couldn't help but to notice her beauty. The way her hair framed her oval face and the way it's dark color contrasted her caramel skin. She was petite, but not skinny. Her hips and breasts were ample, but not too big and her waist was tiny, her stomach muscles tone. For the past three years, he hid his desire for her. Since she was 17, she had caught his eye, but he dared not to say anything. What would everyone think of him, pursing someone fourteen years his junior? But for some reason, at the moment, he did not care. He brushed her hair away from her sweat-drenched face. Her complexion seemed so bright since she was fresh from battle. His arousal became evident and Pan's smile left her face. She slid from under him and walked away. Was that what she thought she felt? Does he feel the same way she does? She sat on the couch and laughed nervously. 

"Why don't we get something to drink," she suggested, "I'm thirsty." Trunks nodded and walked over to his kitchen. He grabbed two glasses and filled them with cool water. "I hope she didn't notice," he thought to himself. He then put a smile on his face and handed her the water.  
  
  
~ We shared one drink to many…One Kiss too Many… One, 'No, don't you say another word' too many ~  
  
  
Pan looked up at Trunks. His lavender hair fell messily on his face, his damp shirt clinging to his muscles. She shuddered. She loved the way he looked. His long lavender locks made him look like the rebel he was, and she found that very sexy. Of course with his Saiyan blood, he looked younger than he was and his body was always in supreme condition. Trunks saw she was distracted, knelt down and looked into her eyes. 

"Are you ok," he asked. She nodded and drank her water. Unsatisfied, he sat next to her, took her cup and placed it on the floor. She looked at her hands, then looked at him She stood up and yawned. 

"I'm tired. I should go home now." Trunks grabbed her arm, making her turn to him. Pan looked into his eyes, she could see the passion burning within him. It drew her to him, urging her to kiss him. She closed her eyes and grazed her lips over his. He responded by pressing his against hers. She drew back and lowered her eyes. A heat rushed over her that she felt she didn't have any business feeling. This was her uncle's best friend, she shouldn't be there. 

"Trunks, we can't…I…" Trunks walked over to her and placed his fingers over her lips. 

"No, don't say another word," he said as he parted her lips with his and mixed their tongues. Their breath quickened and embrace tightened. Pan abruptly broke the kiss and stood back. She breathed heavily and looked at Trunks, her eyes welling with tears. Trunks slowly walked over to her, held her hand and kissed her on her cheek. 

"I'm scared too," he whispered in her ear, "but we either have to face our fears or run away and be miserable all our lives. No matter what happens, we'll have each other." He then nudged her face and kissed her softly on her neck. She moaned and tilted her head back. 

"Even after tonight," she said through her moans, "even after this night is over, you will still love me?" Trunks looked into her eyes. 

"I love you, that will never change," he said unblinking. Pan, bewildered, fought to hold back more tears. She put her arms around Trunks and pulled him to the floor. Pan rubbed Trunks' chest, tracing his muscles with her slender fingers. He removed his shirt and smiled down at her beauty. He then lowered himself and placed his hand under her bra, caressing her stomach and then her breasts. She let out a slight moan and slid gracefully out of her exercise bra. She then sat up and kissed his chest. She kissed his chest and moved slowly to his nipples, which were pert. She grazed her tongue over the mounds and Trunks groaned, putting a sly smile on Pan's face. She then closed her lips over one of them, sending chills down Trunks' spine. He put his arm around her and gently pressed her against him, urging her to torture him further. She complied, but only for a short time. She moved from his nipples to his neck, showering it with hot, passionate kisses. Trunks was enjoying her aggressiveness, but it was time for him to take control. In one swift movement, he had laid her down on her back and kissed her   
navel. He could feel the warmth brewing down below. He moved his hands over her soft legs, up to her thighs and stopped short of her valley. Growing impatient he ripped her pants off along with her underwear. Trunks kissed Pan along the inside of her thigh. He slowly moved to her womanhood and parted its barrier. With his tongue, he searched for her treasure. He knew he had found it when her hips began to move up and down. He clasped his lips around her mound until she whimpered for him to stop. He kissed her thighs, removed his pants and positioned himself over her, his erection waiting at her opening. She arched her back, pressing her body against his. The sensation of her soft skin touching his made him melt. He then looked into her eyes, asking for permission to proceed. She nodded and closed her eyes. He struggled to enter her slowly. As his length entered her, he noticed she was tight, but felt no resistance. He glanced down at her.   


"I'm not a little girl," she smirked, "Take me like you want. Don't hold back." With her words as insurance, he thrust deep inside of her. Pan moaned with pleasure and moved her hips. Trunks placed his hands around her waist and pulled her onto him, driving him into her depths.   
  
  
She felt the heat beginning to build in her region. She dug her nails into his shoulders and ran them down his back. The pain was pleasure to him, sending waves of warmth through his body. Driving only on instinct, he placed his hand under her bottom, arching her back more, and dove inside of her. The pleasure was almost unbearable. Tears ran down her face as she attempted to hold in her climax. Trunks grazed his cheek against hers and kissed her tears. 

"Don't hold back," he whispered, "I'm not holding back." He then groaned loudly and thrust even deeper inside of her. Unable to contain herself anymore, she screamed and dug her nails into his sides. She shook almost violently, gasping for air. Aroused beyond measure, he took her by her waist and thrust into her as he reached his climax. Exhausted, he collapsed on top of her, his heart beating out of his chest. She then rolled him over and laid on his chest, both covered in sweat. After a few moments, Trunks sat up, still holding Pan. 

"Are you ok," he asked. She smiled and looked up at him. 

"I'm more than ok," she whispered. He let a smirk ran across his face. 

"You won't be by sunrise."   
  
  
~ And it led to the morning after ~  
  
  
Pan looked at herself in the mirror. "Nothing will ever be that same," she thought to herself, "What if we did the wrong thing." She went to the shower and turned the water on. She turned the radio on and listened to the melody.

  
~ Last night, when the love was too strong  
~ We couldn't fight it…and we stayed…a little too long  
~ So, Now, it's morning…and yesterday is gone  
~ But can me move on  
  
Pan abruptly turned it off. "Stupid song," she thought to herself. As she disrobed, the bathroom door swung open, starling her. Trunks stood in the doorway, staring at her. He could not think of the words to say to her. Even under the dim light of the vanity, she looked radiant. Trunks took a step forward, and Pan stepped back, almost frightened. 

"What, I can't take a shower," he asked, smiling. Pan didn't know what to say. She looked around the bathroom, as if the answer to his question was written on the walls. "I…think last night…" Trunks cut her off with a passionate kiss and her body went limp. Her thoughts became fuzzy as she tried to make sense of the situation. She then pulled away and ran out of the bathroom. She quickly put on all of her clothes and was about to fly out the window, but Trunks grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back in. Feeling trapped, she began to struggle. 

"Let me go," she screamed, "let me go. Nothing will ever be the same!" He tried to pull her close to calm her down, but she still fought. 

"You're right, but that's not a bad thing," he proclaimed. She stopped crying, but still struggled. 

"What will everyone think," she wailed.   
  
  
Bra was in the kitchen preparing her breakfast when she heard her best friend scream. "Pan," she said to herself. She walked out onto the lawn and looked around. She heard Pan's voice again and she looked up. 

"Mom! Dad!" she screamed, "Pan and Trunks are fighting…for real fighting!" Bra then picked up the phone and called Goten, and then Gohan, and rushed outside. Within minutes, the Sons and the Briefs' were all outside of Capsule Corp, watching the drama unfold. 

"What could they possibly be fighting about," Gohan asked, puzzled. 

"I don't know," Bra commented, "They've always been such good friends, I have no clue what…" Bra paused as a thought hit her. "Pan and Trunks," she said to herself, "was that who he was with last night? Him and Pan…together?"   
  
  
"I said let me go!" Pan screamed and finally pulled her arm away from Trunks. She flew off at an amazing speed and Trunks shot after her. 

"Pan, why are you so scared? Talk to me," he pleaded as tears streamed down her face. She could not face him or their families. What if things didn't work out? What if her father didn't approve? Last night, things just flowed, but now everything was just so uncertain. She couldn't stand it. Finally, Trunks caught up with her and he phased in front of her. "Stop running from me," he exclaimed. "I'm telling you, nothing has changed. The only thing that's different is that we are no longer hiding our feelings." She then got into her fighting stance and glared her eyes at Trunks. 

"Prove it. Fight me. Show me things haven't changed," she stated mechanically. With the blink of an eye, Trunks' hair had turned yellow and a golden aura surrounded him. She   
flew back a little, startled by the power emanating from him. He then charged for her and she phased out of the way. To her surprise, he was behind her and he hit her in the back. Aggravated, she turned around and kicked him in his neck, but it had no impact on him. He took her by the ankle and threw her to the ground. The earth trembled and everyone looked in awe at the battle. 

"What is he doing to my baby," Gohan exclaimed, "She cannot take him while he's a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta put his hand on Gohan's shoulder and replied. "He is testing her, to ensure she is a worthy mate." Gohan spun around. "His WHAT?!?" Vegeta leaned against a wall and folded his arms. "A half-breed like you wouldn't know about it. It's a test all Saiyan Warriors go through when they choose a mate. The weaker one must defeat the stronger one. Our brats instinctively engaged in this test. They probably have no idea how important this battle really is." Gohan looked over at the crater where his daughter stood. She looked badly beaten, but was still standing. Trunks floated above her, his gaze unsettling. She got into her stance once more and prepared to face the Super Saiyan. 

"Com'on, let's do this. I'm not afraid," she said sharply. Trunks smiled a smile that would make his father proud. "What makes you think you can beat me?" Pan screamed and sent out an energy wave. She charged up and proceeded to battle with Trunks. Her speed now matched his, but she lacked the same strength. The hits she landed didn't do enough damage. After a full assault, she started to tire and let down her guard. Trunks, taking advantage of the situation, backhanded Pan and sent her hurling to the ground once more. As she sped to the earth, everything seemed to slow and turn dark. All she could do was think. "How can I let him beat me like this? I know he's stronger than I am, but I have to win. I don't know why, but I just can't loose this one." At the end of her thought, she regained control, but still fell towards the ground and placed her hands at her sides. Immediately, everyone knew what she was preparing for. Right before she reached the ground, she winked at Trunks, who was still in shock. 

"KAHMEHA…" When her feet touched the ground, Trunks braced himself for the blast. "MEEHAAAAAA!!!!" She extended her arms and released the Ki. The blue ball of light spiraled straight for Trunks. The energy consumed him, and as it disappeared, his body fluttered to the ground. Gasping for air, Pan slowly made her way over to Trunks. He was on the ground, his hair back to it's natural color. She smiled to herself and dropped to her knees. 

"I did it, she said quietly. Trunks rolled over and looked up at Pan. A little blood trickled from his mouth and he smiled. "I did it!" she shouted out and flew up into the air. Trunks staggered up and flew behind her.   
  
  
The spectators below had yet to recover from what they just saw. "She just defeated a Super Saiyan, even though she didn't turn into one herself," Gohan said in disbelief. Vegeta frowned and walked away. "Well, the brat proved herself," he said as in disappeared into the house. "Well, I guess that means they're mates," Gohan said with a twinge of disappointment. "As long as she's happy." Goten shrugged his shoulders in reluctant agreement and everyone proceeded back into the house.   
  
Pan giggled as Trunks tickled her in midair. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Great fight," Trunks said, smiling. She lowered her eyes and blushed. "Well, do you believe me now…that everything will be ok?" She nodded her head and kissed Trunks. "I don't think we have to worry about the family. I was really worried about last night, but I think everything will be ok now," she said. The couple smiled and flew off into the distance, together.  
  
The End  
  
Well, what do you think? That was my first T/P fic. Depending on the reviews I get, it probably won't be my   
last :D  



End file.
